The Seven Deadly Sins
by TitanPandora
Summary: After the demolish of the Sin's kingdoms, The Creator decided to give them new bodies to protect their land again from the next disaster, but will the hardship of the journey throw off the Sins and kill their optimism. [Gods and Goddesses- Freeform, GERITA, PRUCAN, FRUK/UKUS]
1. The Beginning

**Name: Seven Deadly Sins**  
 **By: TitanPandora**

 **Options: Also aviable on AO3**  
 **Pairings: Germany/Italy, Prussia/Canada, England/America, England/France, Germany/WomenOC**

 **. .**

Once Upon A Time. . .

In present day Europe arose four kingdoms that were each ruled by powerful Gods and Goddesses. Three kingdoms surrounded the biggest and most powerful Kingdom which was the Purple Kingdom.

The Purple Kingdom was run by Queen Lust and King Wrath who had the most authority over all the Kingdoms.

The Blue Kingdom facing the west was of Queen Envy and King Glutton, their kingdom was known for it's affairs and well fed people.

The Gold Kingdom east was of Queen Greed and King Sloth. King Sloth had the most authority over his kingdom, but he cherished Queen Greed never losing any faith in his beautiful queen.

Lastly was the Red Kingdom located in the south. King Vanity ruled over the land, he wished nothing of the other kingdoms and were late to the many meetings Wrath had called upon them, but like any kingdom, rumors were spread around that Queen Envy was seen in the kingdom.

Unlike the Kingdom's harsh names the Sins all acted like the opposite. Queen Lust had chastity, she believed her body was only for her husband Wrath. He always was patient with his people. Queen Envy had kindness and taught large classes of scholars and King Glutton had temperance who could see the good in any being. Queen Greed ran thousands of charities always giving her wealth and King Sloth was King Wrath's right hand man when it came to work. King Vanity saw the world through rose-tinted glasses, the beauty of people amused him.

"Greed! That is insane!" Lust snarled as she stood in front of the table. She was beautiful with long golden locks in tight ringlets, her stance was tall and thin with supple breasts. A long Greek robe ran down her body showing to much of her breast. Her husband was Wrath, another blonde man with angry blue eyes, he was built strong always wearing armor made from magic.

"It was just a seeing, calm down Lust," Envy chimed in, Envy was a thin women with straight blonde hair pulled back in a high bun with white flowers weaved into her hair. Dark green eyes gave Lust sympathy that the women despised.

"Can I go on?" Greed asked as she still stood at the front of the room. She was a little more heavy set with golden curls that laid simply on her shoulder. Her outfit was complete gold with a long red cape. Her legs were bare since the armor only went into a swimsuit end and she had strapped heels.

"Please do, Queen Greed." Glutton folded his hands in his lap, he was a very over weight man with receding hair line. A large crown with blue jewels sat on his head that was a common theme on most of his outfit.

It was no wonder Envy, envied the other Queens for having beautiful men, but Vanity kept giving her sweet glances from the table and she giggled twisting her finger into a piece of hair sticking out of the bun.

Glutton stared at his Queen with sadness knowing Vanity would soon take her to his kingdom and leave him lonely, but that left himself room to lead Lust into his castle knowing she was all for making love.

"So. . ." Greed walked forth putting her hands out that glowed and her eyes sparked with lavender. "I believe that our Kingdoms will all be destroyed, we will buried beneath the rubble and our bodies will go up to the heavens. The Angels will create new bodies for us and we will rise again to protect our land from being destroyed again."

"Who will the Angels call upon first?" King Sloth asked. He was a broad looking man with shining blonde hair, yet blood red eyes. He wore armor like King Wrath, but it was merely just the plating on his arm.

"The Angels haven't specified, but it will either be you, Lust, or Wrath. Maybe all at once. The Angels are unpredictable when it comes to prophecies." Queen Greed huffed rubbing her head as she stopped everything from glowing took her seat next to husband.

The Sins always looked up for Queen Lust and King Wrath to make the battle plans, but when they stared at Lust, she looked absolutely lost and Wrath looked ready to burst in anger.

"What do you wish for us to do? Please tell us you have something for us to follow, Lust." Vanity took Lust's hand and pressed it to his chest hoping to get something from the Queen who only let out a pitiful cry and buried her face in Vanity's chest. King Vanity was a kind looking man with pale blonde hair that was pulled back with a red ribbon. He had a white poet shirt with the V-neck long and large with baggy brown pants.

Vanity stroked her back giving everyone a pitiful look knowing how soft Lust was. She never stood for fighting or anything saddening. It came to a surprise when she fell deeply in love with Wrath who had a tendency on wanting to fight and his patience was hidden, but they seemed to work out beautiful with Wrath worshipping the ground she walked on while Lust practically adored him.

"I don't know. . ." Wrath trailed off as he brought his hand to his chin stroking it as he looked outside his kingdom's window. All his subjects that cherished he and Lust would be buried in the threat that Greed predicted.

It was a vague prophecy, but Greed was never wrong about these things.

"We let this happen!" Wrath exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the ground, "like Greed said: we will be reborn and call forth our kingdoms again! That means we'll be with love ones and family for the burying and end it like the Gods and Goddesses we are with a chalice of wine!"

Sloth looked at him with a soft smile and Glutton smiled brightly as he glanced at Envy who looked his way for once and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Lust had lifted herself from Vanity's chest and sent an adoring smile to her husband and Vanity wrapped his arm around Greed as she clapped excitedly.

"We will live, we will prosper, we are the Seven Deadly Sins!" Wrath yelled out their moto and the Gods and Goddesses added in a 'huzzah' at the end settling the disagreement.  
They parted ways at the Purple Kingdom with hugs to their fellow friends and partners with promises of seeing each other again, but some doubted.

Envy found it uncultured for them to be rebuilt into humans knowing their powers were much to great to be stored inside the flesh bodies. Though, she kept her tongue from lashing out at Lust knowing she already did that often and she left the Kingdom with her eyebrows knitted together in slight anger.

Lust had decided that her and Wrath should turn in earlier than they usually do. She was emotionally tired from such a prophecy and she could already sense her partner's stress.

"Wrath?" Lust clung her to husbands arm as they strolled into their chamber.

"Yes Lust?" Wrath asked as he kissed her on the top of the head and she giggled as they let go of each other.

Wrath opened the door for Lust to the chamber with a huge white bed with a golden frame with white roses weaved between the bars. The room was the tallest tower of their pure white castle, so the room was made with an high ceiling and stain glass windows lined the top letting in colored lighting.

Wrath climbed the stairs to his bed and sat down, starting to take off his shoes while Lust sauntered to her dresser. Her long fingers skimmed her shoulder to unclipped the golden lock on her toga letting it fall to the floor.

Lust walked in the nude to her husband with a soft eyes and a true smile as she climbed into the silk sheets.

"When will you ever wear something appropriate to bed?" Wrath asked her as Lust turned and looked at him. Her long tresses spilled from her shoulder in beautiful curls that covered her supple breast.

'When you stop being so anal about cleaning." She booped his nose and he crinkled it taking her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"You seem worry my Queen. Does Greed's prophecy scare you?" Wrath frowned and Lust's fingers went limp as her eyes downcasted.

"Wrath?"

"Yes Lust?"

"Will you promise me something?" Lust whispered.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me Lust. I am yours. . ." Wrath trailed off.

"Never stray from me," Lust pleaded, "Even if my new vessel is ugly, never stop loving me and I will follow you to the end of the world. If your new vessel finds love you will never turn away from me. You and me were made for each other," She intertwined their fingers, "Lust and Wrath, King Wrath and Queen Lust, the Patient and the Chasity. Us."  
Lust brought their faces to together and they kissed passionately.

"I promise you, I am your lover and I will never give me body to anyone, but my Lust, my passion, my lover." Wrath went back to the women in front of him and rubbed her side knowing what was next, but he never did want the love to stop.

He could never stop lusting after his lover Lust.

 **. . .**

At the east was the Golden Kingdom, King Sloth had turned to one of his lounge rooms with big couches and servants always supplied fruits and slices of meat. He convinced Queen Greed to follow him so he could put on the pamper for his soft-spoken queen.

He currently had her lying on one of the fainting couches and he sat on the top letting grapes fall into her mouth and she would sip at the wine with a smile.

"This prophecy . . does it bother you Sloth?" Greed asked as she sat up, lavender eyes went to her husbands who tapped his leg with a frown.

"Well. . ." he trailed off biting his lip, "I guess it does bother me. It scares me that Wrath has no clue what to expect and that I will loose you." Sloth jumped off from the top of the couch and spun around going to his knee in front of his Queen with a cocky smile, "my queen, be mine forever."

He kissed her hand and Greed merely ruled her eyes, "why would I not wish to be with you. I love you Greed, I've told you many times. When this kingdom falls and I be reborn into a vessel I want you to look for me first. Not Lust, not Wrath, not even Envy. Look all over the world for me and when you find me I'll know your the one I will finally give my chastity to." Greed smiled at Sloth who absolutely vibrating with excitement.

"That means my lovely queen will have to go ask Lust about her favorite topic: sex!" Greed's smile turned to embarrassment and she covered her ears as she blushed.

"Don't be so vulgar!" she cried running out of the room being chased by Sloth who was laughing manically.

 **. . .**

To west laid another Kingdom, the Blue Kingdom. Inside the sky blue castle laid an awkward dinner of Envy and Glutton. Most of the food had migrated to the over weight man as Envy daintily cut up her meat and stuck it in her mouth with a frown.

"My wife," Glutton started sadden, "why do you sit so far away from me. This could be our last dinner."

Envy scoffed and simply stood up with a glare, "if this is my last night with you I wish to sleep in another room. The maids shall fetch me Vanity and he'll treat me better than!"

"Treat you better?" he snapped as he stood up, his usual smile was taken away as his hand went into a fist, "Vanity is a man who is to prideful to tell you off!"

"Bloody bullshit!" Envy roared as she stomped away. Glutton gave a deep sigh and inhaled another piece of chicken as he was fuming.

Envy was his, not Vanity's. If Vanity wanted Envy then he'd better be ready to pry them from his cold, dead hands.

 **. . .**

The last Kingdom was in the south, the Red Kingdom. It was covered with beautiful red roses going up the ivory colored castle that every window and door was open for the towns people to stroll in and take an eyeful of the kingdom that Vanity had worked his whole life to create.

"This is my last night as a God, Greed told me," the man stated as girls sat around sharing of his wine, "Wrath had told me to go out with a little wine while he went out banging Lust into the bed." He chuckled clinking glasses with a women who was laughing hysterically at the bad joke.

"I will live my last day as God with my people, I will grant everyone one thing since it will be taken away tomorrow. Why not have one day with your wildest dreams."

Vanity had done that the whole night as he whirled his finger creating large houses for poor families and women for lonely men, but one little girl walked up the God as he sat in his throne surrounded by women.

"What do you wish for, young one?" Asked Vanity as he got off his seat and bent down to her height.

"Mr. Vanity," she whispered, "I wish to be beautiful."

Vanity had stepped back as rumbling took over the Kingdom and he turned to the little girl who in his personality was the most beautiful of the land. She reminded him of little Lust when she was just a mere Demigod, a child with long tresses of gold and eyes of passion.

"My child, you are beautiful!" Vanity screamed out as his people were suddenly crushed by sand going into his Kingdom.

 **. . .**

Screams were heard everywhere as the Gods and Goddesses were crushed to death, their souls leaving the earth and up to Heaven they rose.

A man with a white beard came limping from his fluffy white castle and he looked at the souls. They were all frozen in their resting place. Some were nice with Greed and Sloth with smiles on their faces, but it was a bit embarrassing to see Lust and Wrath in the nude.

This old man had already foresaw who these Gods and Goddesses would turn into, but it pained him to hear some of them.

The man covered his eye and waved his wand sending the souls down to be reborn into children and live among the humans until he will call upon Wrath to collect all his Gods and turn their kingdoms back into whole.


	2. Wrath & Sloth

It wasn't like Ludwig didn't want to sleep.

Dear God he just wanted one night of pure sleep where he didn't wake in a cold sweat and his soul wasn't filled with guilt. Screams echoed in his head and if he strained slightly he heard someone whispering in his ear: Wrath.

A lean shadowy figure would sometimes appear at the end of the dreams. The figure would hold its hand open and would repeat the word: Wrath. Ludwig was scared to take the black hand and never ever put his hand with the other, but when he woke up he felt guilt.

"Ludwig," a women's voice reminded the blonde that he wasn't alone. She went behind him and massaged his shoulders.

His wife, a women with light blonde hair and blue eyes, was practically the light of his life. He always loved her, they were high school sweethearts, but with these odd dreams he felt completely guilty making love to her. It was like someone scolding him quietly, telling him he did something bad.

"Yes Monika, what is wrong?" Ludwig looked at her, she took in a breath seeing dark circles under his eyes and he appeared more pale than usual.

"Don't go to work," Monika started, "stay home with me and get some sleep."

Ludwig debated on if he should really listen to her, but he reluncantly agreed with her and she smiled slightly leaning in to kiss him.

 _"TRATIOR!"_

Ludwig jolted back as he gripped his head. Monika stood there with confusion and hurt on her face.

"These voices won't leave me alone. Please, stay away from me Monika, I wish not to hurt you." He demanded and her eyes began to water. "Call my brother and tell him to come here. I need to talk to him."

Ludwig ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door in his wife's face. Something was crying in his head, pleading for him to take off the ring, to run away, to change his mind.

So he listened to the voice. He ripped the ring from his finger and set it on the dressed and stripped of his clothing and laid in the bed and closed his eyes wishing for one day of sleeping without any problems.

Someone or something was pleased by his actions and when he opened back his eyes the time read one in the morning.

He looked around hoping to see Monika, but she wasn't there, but he heard her weeping from the kitchen so he picked up the pace and peered around the corner.

Monika sat at the island in the kitchen, a piece of paper was in her hand and a big book sat on the marble.

"Moni? Honey?" Ludwig asked as he approched her carefully.

She looked up at him and her face was completely livid, "Explain this! Now!" Monika snarled and Ludwig took the paper unfolding it.

 _Thank you for taking off the ring, Wrath._  
 _Love- Lust_

A heart was by the name Lust and he furrowed his eyebrows wondering if this was some sort of horrible joke his brother made.

"Who is Lust? Are you cheating on me?" Monika demanded and she slammed her fist on the huge book on the table, "because Lust appeared to give you a present! Explain yourself!"

"Monika, why do you doubt me. I don't know who this women is and these past days I've been bed ridden. This must be just a present from the brother."

Ludwig manouvered to face the front of the book and grabbed it from the front to pull it towards his body. The whispering in his head started growing and he gripped his head angrily as he touched the golden lock at the front.

When Monika found the book she was unable to open it, but with one measly touch the book opened widely and the pages flipped at a fast rate as Ludwig's eyes glowed. He somehow was reading the book without even glancing at the pages.

The note disappeared with a shimmer of yellow dust and the book finished it's violent turning and stopped at the first page. Ludwig stumbled back as information ripped through his mind, images, pictures, Lust. . .

As he finally regained functions he looked at Monika with sudden confusement. He moved his hand and flexed looking at his body like he was amazed.

"Peasant," he finally spoke walking over to the book, "remind me to thank Greed for her magic. If you may excuse me, I need to find Lust and my sins."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Monika cried grabbing ahold his arm trying to pull him back.

"What? I need to leave," he stated again with malice lacing his voice.

She crumpled to the ground hugging his legs as if to hold the man to the ground, "Don't leave me, I need you. . ."

"I'm sorry Monika," the words came sudden, "but the Ludwig you knew is no more. My name is the God of Wrath and I must find my Queen, the Godesses of Lust."

Monika hands slipped from his legs and she started to cry, Ludwig's face contorted in confusion. Usually Lust would take care of the sadness of the people, so the shedding of tears at his feet was weird and mildly rude.

"So. . . you have been cheating on me for years with this Lust?"

"No, I haven't seen Lust for thousands of years. Her vessel could of changed and mine has changed as well. I plan to get my sins and bring forth my kingdom like Greed told me."

"You are insane!"

They could have fought for years, but someone prevented them.

Gilbert who lived in Spain had gotten a frantic cellphone call from his sister-in-law about how his brother was declining in health and he lashed out at her in the morning. He hurried quickly rushing past countries and land marks to stand in the doorway to see his sister-in-law on her knees sobbing as Ludwig looked down at her with no emotion.

"Ludwig?" he asked, a deep warmth filled his body as he closed the door and glanced at his brother who turned to him with relief filling his face.

"Sloth," he smiled, "dispose of this human, she is disrespecting me."

Gilbert stood there with a look of shock at his brother who just called his wife a human and he an animal.

"Ludwig? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked again walking forward and glanced over at Monika who was hunched over sobbing.

"Why are you asking me such question when our Queens are still unawakened. Greed appears to be alive, she sent me this book and it awakened me from my human vessel." He sounded so proper and uptight. It seemed odd to Gilbert, but it did seem like Ludwig was just lost. "Come on, we must find Lust."

"He's delusion and cheating on me. Gilbert stop him now!" The women ordered as she latched onto Ludwig's legs preventing him from walking forth.

"Sloth! We need Greed and Lust!" His brother pleaded. He held out his book and cocked his head waiting for his brother to take the book.

Greed. . . Greed. . . Greed. . . . Gilbert wondered why that name sounded so familiar in his head. Why did Ludwig wish for them to find feelings, but instead he touched the book and half of the book glowed harshly, it was golden.

He felt a soaring pain in the back of his leg and when book stopped glowing he stumbled back and ripped his pants off looking at the back of his thigh. The number three in Roman Numerals in gold writing seemed to imprint it's self on his leg.

"Wrath?" Gilbert asked as all the images and language filled his head and he stumbled forward to his old trainer.

He watched as his leader pulled up his sleeve to show his shoulder where a purple 1 in Roman Numeral appeared to be tattooed on. Gilbert touched the mark with a slight smile.

"The creators, they made us brothers. How laughable." Gilbert noted and Ludwig sent him a smile.

Another cry broke from the human and they turned around seeing Monika on the floor. "Wrath. . ." Gilbert trailed off, "you betrayed Lust. She will not be happy."

"I did no such thing." Ludwig countered, "it was my vessel's emotions. I guess he like blondes, good thing I like blondes as well, but she has to little breast for my liking."

Monika only gasped at the talk of the men and covered her chest with a glare.

"I wonder if Lust is still a blonde. What would you do if she's like a brunett?"

"I feel only attraction towards Lust. I will love her in any vessel she was stuffed in. She is my passion while I am her bravery."

"You're still so fucking sappy. You know that." Gilbert slapped his brother's arm as they laughed together like old friends.

Ludwig looked down at his wife and put his hands in an X formation and he glowed purple. His boxers and white tank-top turned into shining silver armor with a purple cape. It was ratty with holes, but when saw it he smiled and touched the scarf with fondness.

Gilbert had done the same, but he made a bigger show of the X. His laid back clothing turned into his chest going shirtless with the only armor was on his left arm. He wore tight leather pants with a gold silk fabric tyed around his waist and high golden boots.

"You still wear that thing. Ask Lust for a new one." Gilbert ordered as he went to touch the scarf around Ludwig's neck, but he swatted the hand away angrily and bunched the fabric in his hand.

"It was a kind gift of her. She only wished the best for me and walking around on top of my tower in the cold is a dangerous thing!" Ludwig scolded.

"Lust is such a mother." Gilbert cackled ignoring Ludwig's glare.

"Enough of my Lust, what are we going to do with this. . . peasant?" Ludwig stood in front of the women with a higher authority.

Monika always believed her husband was strong, but this new get up and odd speech she suddenly felt the need to cry and kiss his feet. "You can't kill me! I am Lust!" she lied shielding her face.

Ludwig stared at her for the longest time, "does this women believe I am stupid. I know my Queen and you are the farthest away from my Queen. If I remember you gave my vessel your vigrinty before we were married. Lust has chasitiy and waited until marriage before we did anything. A shame that we will need to kill you."

"Wrath!" Gilbert snarled stopping his brother before sheathing his sword.

"Let me kill this peasant!" Ludwig snarled, "She imposes as my Queen and that is a crime! I will never stand for this!"

"Let her come with us." Gilbert calmed the man. "Look at her, she is your vessel's wife and until you both get a proper divorce she must follow you."

"Sloth. . ." Ludwig said in a tight warning voice, but Gilbert brushed past the man and bent down for the women.

"Please come with us. You will given protection, but don't pose as Lust again. She means a lot to Wrath." He looked back with a tiny smile at his little brother who's face was scruntched in loose of patience.

Monika looked at the hand of her brother-in-law and up at his ruby eyes. Tears spilled down her face as she stood up and jumped back shaking her head. "I will not be second best to this women! I want my Ludwig back!"

"Dear sister, you were married to a fake. Ludwig's body was only made for him to be awaken inside. You are now being selfish."

Monika let out an angry growl and pushed her brother-in-law out of the house. She went to grab Ludwig, but she was stopped by the sharp blade of a sword that was inches away from her neck.

"Don't touch me peasant." He ordered high and mighty as he turned the sword over and tapped up her chin with the smooth side of the sword. He lowered his weapon and leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry that I was meant for another women. I will reward you for loving me for so long with a free pass in my Kingdom when I arise. You and Lust will be close friends, but she is friends with everyone."

Ludwig turned away putting his sword back in his holder and with a swish of his scarf he walked out the door and joined his brother the door slamming by itself. When the human was finally alone in her little house she cried out the man's name and crumpled to the ground.

"Wrath. . . Ludwig, you left such a human alone. . ." Gilbert whispered and the man glared at him.

"I promised never to stray from Lust and I devote my body to her. If she wishes to throw me away I will be waiting. Our love is strong."

"But will love still be there after thousands of years of never seeing each other?"

Ludwig took a deep breath and didn't look at his brother, but rather at his feet that clanked with his armor on his shoulders. The earth had become a beautiful place, but the Gods didn't have time to look over it. Soon the threat will come again and this time it would wipe out all of society unless they have all seven of the sins.

"Shut up." Ludwig growled angrily and Gilbert only put his arms around his head with an easy smile.

It was nice to be back in the swing of things.


	3. Vanity

Ludwig and Gilbert had taken their journey on foot. They took west in hope of finding Envy and Gluttony, but they had traveled to France. The roads were old and as they walked into town people stared at them like they were crazy.

"Hey!" A girl called running over with her friends. A pale pink camera was in her hand as she took a picture of both men. Ludwig backed up covering his face from the flash and Gilbert posed for the camera. "I love your cosplay! What are you guys, Gilthunder?"

"Gil what?" Ludwig asked her scratching the back of his neck.

"Gil as in Gilbert! Me!" Gilbert spun around and posed for the flashing cameras. The girl squealed excitedly as she asked questions about the anime. Gilbert answered truthly and everything seemed to add up so nobody questioned it.

Ludwig only sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Come on Gilbert! We're not this Gilthunder nor are we partaking in the cosplay. I sense a sin in this town."

"He's all work, no play." Gilbert huffed as he was suddenly grabbed by the silk belt on his waist.

"Get a move on Sloth!" Ludwig yelled and Gilbert rolled his eyes waving at the girls before he was taken into the alley.

The girl stood there with a frown on her face as the camera still was up and she took a picture. She jumped when she felt a hand touched her shoulder, but she calmed seeing it was just Mr. Bonnefoy. A young man who had came to the city just a few years ago, nobody knew much about him, but he was kind the girls and buddy-buddy with the men.

"Did you see where those men went?" He asked.

The girl nodded slowly, "They went that way. Do you know them Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"Indeed," Francis smiled devilishly, "they are close friends of mine."

The girl let out a squeak when Mr. Bonnefoy pulled out a red sword with a white heart on the handle. His appearance changed into a loose white poet shirt and tight pants like Gilberts. A crown of red flowers appeared on his head and he fluffed up his hair that sudden leaked with sand.

"Years of shit and I still can't this sand out. Bloody bullshit." Francis talked to himself as he strolled to the alley, but when he peeked in Wrath and Sloth had disappeared.

Letting out a sigh, the Frenchman put his sword back in the holster that had a blue ribbon tied around the top, a gift from Envy before the castles came crashing down. Vanity felt that this game of kill his fellow sin would be more like cat and mouse. Wrath will pay for the scent he held on his body, he didn't smell of Lust and he would rather have his little Lust crying other his dead body rather than her crying in her room all alone.

Both Ludwig and Sloth had taken on walking more. They asked people about Vanity what he looked like, but people said that nobody fitted that description.

"I am going to bash my head into a wall if Vanity changed appearance."

"Why are we looking for Vanity?" Gilbert asked. He had been hanging back letting Ludwig do most of the talking, but he was confused by what Ludwig was asking.

"I sense that bastard," Ludwig mumbled as he sheathed his sword, "He's nearer than ever."

Gilbert backed up pulling a golden whip from his side and whipped it in the direction where he sense most of the power. The whip hit nothing, but a figure grabbed the rope and pulled Gilbert harshly and he was thrown against the wall and he fell with a clank of metal.

"Vanity. . ." Ludwig growled as the Frenchman appeared with a smile.

"Hello cheater." Francis walked forward and rested his back against the cool brick of the building. Wrath seemed to fume at the way the man talked to him and turned his head angrily.

Francis barely had time to dodge the sword that slammed right next to his head and lodged itself in the brick.

"Don't talk like that to me!" Ludwig ordered and Francis merely chuckled.

"Now you're throwing a temper tantrum. How boring. . ." Francis flipped his hair and Ludwig let out a loud scream of anger shaking the buildings and shattering glass that was in the radius of his anger.

He ran forward slamming his fist into Vanity's dumb face sending him flying back into the wall. The God only laughed spitting out his tooth and watched it grow back with a smirk. They were Gods, nothing hurt, but they knew how to hurt the other.

Ludwig spun around thrusting out his hand and the sword retracted from the wall and back into his hand. With a battle cry, black wings appeared and he charged with deadly intentions. Francis held out his hands trying to stop the angry God, but he was sent digging into the asphalt and civilians were starting to hear noise.

"You cheating bastard!" Francis roared as he grabbed Ludwig's arm hoping to send him off into the wall, but his hair was suddenly grabbed and he let out a yelp as all the power he put into the throw went to Ludwig and he was launched at the wall with an angry yelp.

Ludwig panted as he tapped his head getting blood on his fingers, "it wasn't my fault!" he rasped out, "My vessel was not awakened till yesterday, but I left my vessel's wife at home. I love Lust, she is my life!"

"Lies!" Francis shouted as he ran over and latched himself onto Ludwig. The Gods suddenly started fighting with claws out and fangs showing. A white light filled around them as they bit and scratched at each other like angry animals.

"I would never lie to you!" Ludwig pleaded as he slammed Francis on the ground by the front of his shirt causing a ripple in the earth, "I need your help!"

"You need nobody's help! You should burn in fucking hell!"

"I am a God and your superior!"

"Not anymore!"

Francis flung himself at Ludwig, but before he could latch down on the God he was grabbed by the chest and pulled back slamming back into the ground.

Gilbert appeared to be holding his bleeding slide and in his other hand was the long golden whip that tied itself around his waist. "He's telling the truth! Vanity, Wrath had nothing to do with his vessel's life!"

"Your suppose to be my friend! Friends don't lie!" Francis tried to crawl over, but he was pulled back and Gilbert out a wheezing cough, something was hit during the fight and it would take a couple minutes to be fixed.

"I would never to lie to such a close friend! Vanity, look at him!"

Francis tore his eyes from Gilbert look at the once great leader collapse to the floor, he coughed up bright red liquid and his back shook. He always saw Wrath as a man who could take a bullet and the next morning he'd be back to fighting, but it seemed without Lust he was weak. There was no moral support nor was there something brewing in his soul to get him moving. Without Lust, Wrath was completely lost.

He stopped struggling and with a glare the whip disappeared from his torso and Gilbert crumpled to his knees and coughed up some pieces of glass. Ludwig stood up dusting off his bloodied armour and walked over to Francis holding out with hand.

"Truce?" he asked and Vanity only sighed deeply.

"Truce, but when Lust comes back I demand a rematch!" Vanity took the hand and stood up flipping back his hair. "I plan to win in her glory." he smirked.

Gilbert walked over putting his arm around the blonde God, "Look at that, Vanity is back!"

"Whoopie." Ludwig deadpanned sheathing his sword in the casing.

"Lighten up Wrath, at least I was awaken first."

Francis unbuckled his pants and Ludwig shielded his eyes as the Frenchman kicked off his boots. He showed off the number 7 in Roman Numerals in red ink on the back of his calf.

"How are you awaken without the book? Is everyone awaken?" Ludwig questioned as he called upon his book and it appeared with a bright lavender blast and Francis looked at it with a smile.

"I was given my memory a couple hours ago after I saw you. Maybe they knew of my anger and The Creator let you get it all out!" Gilbert chimed in as he spat out more glass and he faltered.

"Calm down Sloth, you need to rest. Inhaling glass isn't healthy!" Ludwig grabbed his brother by his arm jostling him on his back.

"I agree! I know this sweet inn off from the city. At least nobody will see us." Francis put his hand on his hip.

"Lead the way, Vanity!"

Francis ran off and weaved through the crowds hoping not to catch anyone's attention since he and Ludwig looked like they just murdered twelve people with the blood on their amour.

Thankfully, nobody noticed and Francis lead them to a little dirt path that lead to a cabin.

"Have you been here before?" Ludwig asked walking next to him.

"Nope!" Francis laughed and Ludwig looked ready to strangle him.

Francis walked to the red door with the inn's name on the door and he pushed it open listening to a little bell chime off. They walked to a waiting room with a desk at the front. A bell sat on the counter and Francis rung it a couple times.

A man came from the door, his skin was a colorful bronze with wavy dark brown hair. His eyes were a green that Vanity only knew one man in the world had, but he couldn't be certain that this was the Demigod of Gay, Happiness.

"How may I help you?" The man asked in a happy voice as he stood at the front.

"Well. . ." Francis searched for a name tag, "Antonio. . . I need one room for me and my two friends."

The Hispanic man beamed as he pulled a clipboard and put in front of Francis. "Sign your name for me!"

Francis gave the Demigod sharp eyes before he grabbed the pen and scribbled down his vessel's name and Antonio gave him the keys.

"Have a nice stay, Vanity." Purred the Demigod and Francis jolted.

"Gay!" Francis pointed angrily and the man smiled devilishly.

"Hey!" A voice cried and the person walked into the room. Francis's mouth went dry from such a beautiful man with short, shiny auburn hair, who was also tall and thin with very feminine hips. He had squinty auburn eyes and pure pouty lips. "Leave Antonio alone, homophobes, gosh."

Antonio only smiled through the treatment, "Calm down Feliciano, I was just chatting with my best friend Tranny and that's Asshole and Faggot. They will be staying for a while!"

The man called Feliciano just let out a sigh rolling his eyes before leaving the room. "Tranny?" Francis questioned and Antonio only laughed loudly before leaving through the door. "That kid should stop listening to Passion. He's a bad influence."

Ludwig hiked up Gilbert's sleeping body and turned to Francis, "That man was beautiful. . ."

"Gay?"

"No! The other one! I was attracted to that man!" Ludwig looked fearful.

"Maybe you are falling out of love with Lust." Francis offered.

"Shut your face! I am not falling out of love with Lust!"

Vanity always was skeptical of Wrath, but this time he was just scared, not for Lust, but for Wrath himself.


	4. Lust

"The question here is, why is Gay here." Francis muttered as he sat on the desk of the room. Gay was a sly minx, always looking for a trick, so it was no wonder he gave them a bedroom with one bed. Wrath had graciously offered that he sleep in the bathtub while Sloth and Vanity take the bed.

"Maybe he is protecting a Demigod. He is known to drop everything to do stuff such as that." Gilbert offered, once he woke up Francis had filled him in on seeing Gay and the man.

"He hasn't done that in thousands of years," Wrath snapped, the God was sitting on the bed looking out the window in vain. "Not since Passion was created and they fell in love."

Gilbert hummed in agreement and Francis rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs. "Give me The Book, I want to call on The Creator for answers." Francis pleaded and Ludwig snapped his fingers and the leather cased book fell into Vanity's arms and he opened it up searching through the pages.

Usually, if they needed an answer the book would supply them with written phrases and right answers, but today only one thing was underline, 'Love is trivial as well as Lust. You will know the true creator of Chastity by the wandering searcher.'

"This makes no sense," Francis snarled dropping the book on the table and Ludwig cringed seeing his book be treated so lowly. It was one of the most treasured gifts given by the angels to the Sin.

"Wandering searcher, that makes little to no sense. Ugh, this will take forever." Gilbert whined as he thumped back on the bed and massaged his thumping head. He was still spitting out glass from Wrath's rage.

"Here, maybe we can try-"

"House keeping!" a voice yelled cutting of Ludwig. The person behind the door banged on the door harshly and angrily.

Francis glanced over at Ludwig who cocked his head. "Don't come in, we're changing!" Francis tried and Gilbert gave him a stone cold expression.

"OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN, FUCKERS!" the door was now being angrily beaten down on and Gilbert's eyes lite up.

"It's Passion!" He ran to the door opening it up.

Passion didn't seem to change, he was still short and angry with a pout that a human would describe as adorable, but this time he seemed in a different vessel. He was skinnier and had larger shoulders with a tiny waist. He had a head of straight auburn hair and still had his fiery whiskey yellow eyes. Seeing that Passion was here gave the Sins hope since Passion and Lust were practically siblings. Passion gave the will to move and the love of putting your heart into work while Lust was the feeling of undying sinful touches.

"Yeah, yay, Passion is here. Now get out." Passion pointed out with an angry look.

"Out? What do you mean?" Gilbert grumbled as he lowered his arms. He hoped for a hug or a kick to the stomach, but it seemed Passion wasn't in his normal feisty mood.

"Out of here, out of the town, out of the country, out of the damn continent! You stupid Sins need to leave." Passion ordered.

Ludwig pushed Francis and Gilbert away towering over the young Demigod, "What is going on Passion, why are so frantic?"

"Frantic! I'm not frantic! The Angels ordered me to protect a God until he could be awaken, but those damn crafty minxes made my vessel the same as the one I am protecting so I couldn't tell who it is! If I fail, because you stupid Gods I will be so pissed!"

Ludwig crossed his arms angrily, "You don't get snappy with me Passion. For what I remember I am a more powerful God and all you are is a little Demigod who hangs out in the Heavenly Temple knocking vases over since childhood!"

Passion let out a beautiful array of angry noises and hand motions that finally settled with the middle finger pushed into the God's nose. "Have the bad finger up the air sensor!"

Ludwig seemed to freeze up as Lovino was laughing clapping in the man's face and tried to get emotion, but it seemed nothing fazed the God who was straight as a board. His eyes trained on a very concern figure behind Passion.

"Lovino?" Feliciano asked as he touched his brother's shoulder his eyes showing true worry.

Passion whirled around and started stuttering out more scared incoherent noises as he backed up into Gilbert who held him with a smile.

This was ticking-timebomb-God that Passion was ordered to protect. There seemed nothing special about him, he looked like a sweet male human who was extremely feminine. Maybe he was Aphrodite, an older God who could of died of old age and needed a new vessel. The council of the old Gods were rather the core of The Heavens.

The Ancient Gods were the body, The Creator was the air the body breathed, The Sins were the mind, The Demigod were the organs, and the Angels were the muscles moving the huge instrument and causing problems. Everyone worked in order, but after the Sandstorm that destroyed the Kingdoms the mind broke off and soon the vessel was finding it's kinks. He heard of the Ancient Gods accidently dropping dead, but they always came back at different times.

"Hey Feli! What's up!" Lovino chimed with a bright smile. He seemed scared to tread in the wrong area, like Feliciano was a mind field. One wrong step and it could blow up in the poor Demigods face.

"Well, Antonio said you all need to come down for dinner. He also wanted me to stop you from confronting our guests, but I guess I failed at that task." Feliciano laughed kindly. He didn't seem broken down from the thought of failing his commandes.

"Oh," Lovino let out a breath of relief, "Alright, walk with us Feliciano."

"Dinner, Dinner by the Demigod of Gay!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly not caring of Feliciano's odd look and Lovino hand movements of cutting off their neck. "That means he has tomatoes and having Heaven's Gates tomatoes are heavenly!"

"I agree!" Francis chimed in with a smile, "those tomatoes are almost as healthy and shiny as me." he flipped his hair back and Gilbert let out a snort of laughter.

Feliciano had tuned the Gods out as he watched Ludwig move. He seemed to be worry and his mood affected Feliciano's. He felt like he was needed to run over and a get smile on the German's face, but it would be odd. He's just this man, but he felt some kind of attraction towards him. It was the feeling married couples get when another is sad, it affects the others mood and then you need to put a smile on their face.

Feliciano ran over to Ludwig and took his bicep giving a gentle squeeze. Ludwig, confused by the act, turned his head and cocked his head in some sort of silent question. Feliciano beamed a smile and the German blushed darkly, but his lips twitched and soon he let out a chortle of deep laughter and Feliciano laughed with him. It was intoxicating and Feliciano wanted to see that smile, hear that laughter, see his wonderful dick. . . . . what?

The young Italian blushed darkly as he hugged the bicep as he burned darkly, what was that thought and where did it come from. And last question, where could he stop it from ever phasing his mind, again.

Lovino led them to the small dining room with cute round tables adorned with white cloth and bouquets of red carnations and white roses. It seemed the Demigod had pushed some square tables together creating a long table and it was covered by a floral table cloth. Steaming bowls of tomato based food (hand-made) were across the table covered by thin foil that kept it hot while it awaited its guests.

Gilbert's mouth was literally watering as he ran to the table and practically threw the napkin on his lap. He acted like Glutton and his undesirable love of hamburgers when seeing Gay's delicious food.

Speaking of the devil, Antonio came the kitchen with a large bowl of pasta with tomato sauce on the top. He set it down and bowed, "My superiors, eat from my table and enjoy the wine. With passion I created it!"

"Thank you," Ludwig talked, he was mostly the spokesperson of the Sins, "Your deeds of sheltering us will not go unnoticed."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked as he took the serving spoon from the pasta bowl and put a large helping on his plate.

Ludwig glanced over as he took a piece of cut bread and started buttering it, "think nothing of it, Feliciano. It's an eye for an eye mostly. They give shelter and I am deemed to pay them back for their dues, you catch my drift?"

Feliciano stared at him blankly, Ludwig sighed in annoyance. "They give I give back."

"Oh! Alright!" Feliciano laughed bubbly and dug his face into the pasta.

Over the past hour of conversations with full mouths and spitting, Ludwig was starting to feel ill. He suppose it was after watching Gilbert down a carton of beer and then drink straight tomato sauce. It was not human behavior, but Antonio and Francis were amazed and wanted him to do it again.

"I will be turning in for the night." Ludwig sighed standing up. Passion gave him a nod and went back to watching the kitchen doors for Gay to come back.

Feeling awkward between the older people, Feliciano arose and chased after Ludwig. To announce his presence, he took ahold of the bicep and leaning his head lazily on it feeling the ripple of muscles and the soft pat of Ludwig's shoes.

"Hey Luddy?" Feliciano asked leaning against the door as he watched Ludwig open his bedroom with the old key and he had to kick down the door. Feliciano gasped seeing the door swing and smack against the door in an almost inhuman way, but in a way it made him want to worship the ground this man walked upon.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked picking up a pile of sheets he asked Gay earlier for and walked to the bathroom going to set up his bed.

"Are you married?" he asked sweetly, jumping on top of the bathroom counter watching Ludwig work.

Ludwig stopped the work though and looked at the Italian darkly, "Yes, I suppose I am. . ."

The information put down the Feliciano's hopes. The young virgin would've never expected in his whole life that he wanted a one night stand with some random male that came from God-no -where who suddenly knew his brother and his brother's husband and praised the whole night as well as his friends.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked again.

"What is it Feli." Ludwig stood up patting down the pillow and turned around, but in return he got an armful of Italian.

Feliciano traced the dip in his chest and muscles with not even blush gracing his cheeks, but sly eyes looked up at Ludwig. "Can't you forget that women for one night and stay with me? I see that you like me, you watch my backside when I am not looking."

Ludwig blushed darkly and narrowed his eyes. Of course a man like him would notice if someone was in the background checking his ass out. "I was doing no such thing, now you're being lustful. . ." Ludwig trailed off as he suddenly stopped.

Feliciano gave the man an odd look, tilting his head. Everything was coming to Ludwig, the passage, the wandering searcher was him! He was like a walking radar, only he could be attracted to Lust and the sudden wish to scoop this man up and make the sweetest love to him was the same feeling of Lust. The greatest thing was that he wasn't falling out of love with Lust, he was falling deeper! They always said that time apart makes the hearts grow stronger.

With the snap of his fingers, Ludwig called upon his book turning around. It added up, Passion was told to watch over his own little brother, because the Angels know that Passion had a passion for being the best brother in the world.

Though the last thing didn't add up was that Lust was blonde, had blue eyes, and was a girl. While this was a male with auburn hair, amber eyes, and, well, a boy.

"Touch this, please, for me. . ." Ludwig trailed off as his eyes glowed a fiery lavender and Feliciano backed up, he was starting to not like this situation. "My beautiful Lust, we can rule our Kingdoms together!" he pleaded and Feliciano let out a loud scream for Lovino and Antonio to come save him.

. . .

Off in the dining room Lovino was cleaning up the plates of food the Gods devoured, but it was mostly Sloth. He wondered how much Gluttony would of ate if he was here.

"Get your lazy ass in gear, Gay." Lovino scolded as he kicked his partner in the side and Antonio let out a groan holding his stomach and head.

"All of you get out of my dining room! I still have guest here!" Lovino yelled and Francis let out a drunken laugh.

"Dining room is such a funny word. Diiiiii ning room."

"Are you stoned Franny?" Gilbert asked between hardcore laughter.

"Probably." Francis answer nonchalantly leaning against the wall as he pushed back his blonde locks with a yawn.

Everyone heard the scream. It filled their ears and Passion's eyes glowed yellow as he dropped the plates he was holding to launch himself out of the room with powerful white wings.

Gilbert pulled out the whip and Francis called upon the long red sword. They turned to Antonio who through careful dance moves, he created a large double sided axe and they ran off to find Lovino who appeared to be banging on Ludwig's door.

They heard screaming and yelling. It was a mixture of Feliciano telling Ludwig to stop, stop, stop and Ludwig was babbling something that neither they could comprehend.

Using his axe, Antonio slammed it through the door. They couldn't move anymore after a bright lavender light filled their eyes and Feliciano let out a scream so loud that it shattered glass around the Gods.

After everything died down and the lights stopped their flickering and glass stopped shattering they were greeted to the picture of Feliciano laying on the floor gripping his chest, Ludwig was holding the leather book with lavender eyes. He fell to his knees collecting Feliciano in his arms.

"Lust, my Lust! Are you alright! Speak to me!" he pleaded kissing the man's forehead and hugged him close to his chest.

"That's Lust?' Gilbert asked in shock as he pushed open the door and it fell with a dull thump. Sloth walked slowly into the room and sat beside Ludwig. Using a shaky pale hand he pushed down the neck of Feliciano's shirt and on his right breast was the number 2 in Roman Numerals, the color the same as Ludwig's eyes.

"I knew it!" Ludwig whispered through clenched teeth, "I knew he was here, I fucking knew it!"

"What with the screaming? Was he in pain?" Lovino asked walking over. The large white wings were pressed to his back for protection of the glass that hung from the windows that now let in the cold air of the pitch black night.

"I don't know. He was scared and resisting and I guess the memories and press of the tattoo startled him." Ludwig mumbled as he brushed back the auburn hair.

Lovino leant down and pressed his hand to Feliciano's forehead and slowly the Italian's eyes opened with an eerie purple glow. "Wrath?" He asked quietly letting out a tiny cough as he sat up and let out another deep cough as he gripped his chest.

To the Sin's surprise Lust stopped coughing and his hands went flying to his flat chest. "My breasts!" he cried, "my voice!" he gripped his neck, "My vag-" Ludwig jumped across the room before Feliciano could exclaim his missing female reproductive area.

"Wrath! I'm a boy!" Lust gasped and looked up with watery eyes, "I can never bear a child." he let out a loud sob.

"Er, Lustie. . ." Francis called waving his hand getting the Sin's attention, "you couldn't have a child to beginning with, were Gods."

"Oh. . ." Feliciano trailed off trying to find another situation to stress over, so he grabbed Ludwig and pulled him close frantically. "Am I pretty!"

"You're beautiful." Ludwig deadpanned.

"Tell me I am pretty!" Feliciano sobbed into his arm.

"Lust, you are pretty." the room droned and Feliciano finally perked up.

"You really think so? Yay I'm so loved!" Feliciano laughed, his body glowed purple as his outfit changed into it's default one-piece white bathing suit-like outfit with a long see through cloak. Long white boots that reached his thighs were tightly cased around his legs and to finish it off a circlet with beautiful purple jewels appeared on his head.

Lust grabbed Wrath giving a tight hug with a bright smile he motioned for everyone to come. "Oh, we're missing people from my hug. Envy, Greed, and Gluttony." he pouted.

"We will find them." Gilbert promised.

"Then the hug will be filled." Francis chimed in and Feliciano giggled as he got up. He wobbled a bit from the high heel of his boot and he wondered why he even wore the damn things.

He caught the eye of his brother and Gay, with a smile he ran over engulfing them in a hug. "Thank you for watching over me." he whispered and Passion let out quiet laughter and patted his little brother's arm.

"Don't worry Lust, we won't leave you alone anytime soon." Antonio giggled hugging the God around the waist.

"Yeah Feliciano, I had to deal with you for eighteen years, I better get a thanks." he and his brother nuzzled noses and with another cheery laughter they hugged again.

Gilbert turned to Ludwig sniffling, "Why don't we have that brotherly love!"

"We aren't brothers!" Ludwig shouted trying to protect himself from Gilbert's hugs.

"We are blood! Brothers by blood, best friends by choice!" Gilbert made a show of trying kiss his brother's cheek and Ludwig let out a sound equivalent to a dying whale and pushed the God away.

Francis, though, was standing off feeling a bit left out. He never truly had a sibling nor did he wish to have one, but he wished he had Envy and Greed. Greed and Lust were like his daughters while Envy was his wife.

He craved their attention and praise and without them he felt like he was going to burst in anger.

 **. . .**

 _Thank you everyone for such kind reviews!_


	5. Gluttony

Everything was set, they were finally going to rise the kingdoms! Francis was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

"Calm down Vanity, we can't bring our kingdoms up with you vibrating!" Envy laughed as she stood beside him. She was just like Francis remembered her by, the blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun with flowers laced through and eyes like a polished emerald.

"Get into position! We can't waste time chatting!" Wrath snarled as he motioned for them to get in place which was in the triangle formation and Lust and Wrath standing in the middle.

"Yeah, come on guys." Sloth sneered through playful laughter with his arm around Greed who rolled her eyes and motioned for them to stand together.

The white poles rose from the sand and the sins touched the gem in the middle the earth started shaking.

"It's too much!" Lust stuttered as his hand started to gush with blood. The purple crystal appeared to have a thick layer of thorn around it trapping Lust's hand.

"Lust!" Vanity screamed as he heard his sob of plea. Wrath wasn't fazed by the hurt of his Queen and just stared forward as the earth shook angrily.

Francis felt his mouth going dry as two sharp poles came from the ground and slammed into Lust's stomach. He let out a gurgle of a cry and his hand lost grip and he fell to the ground with two big holes sticking out of his stomach.

"Lust! Speak me to me!" Vanity felt tears falling from his eyes as he watched another long pole shoot from the ground and it clamped down on Envy's feet. She stuttered out a pained gasp and between her legs the pole shot out and came out the top of her head. With a ring of silence she fell to the ground like Lust with a pool of blood coming around her body.

"What is going on! Stop this!" Francis yelled as he tried to break free from the red crystal, but thorns came around and trapped his hand. He continued to watch his friends be demolished by huge poles. One rained down and slammed into Wrath's head. Greed and Sloth were killed together on the same pole, but one man stood with tears falling from his eyes.

Gluttony.

He had yet to get killed, but he looked indeed horrified.

"Vanity? God of Pride?" Came an uncertain voice as the scene disappeared and Vanity watched with blurry eyes as the sky filled his vision. A figure stood in front of him and Vanity let out a gasp.

The God of Time. Time didn't have a body nor did the God have a gender, but most Gods suspected him to be a boy. His body was like the galaxy with the Nebulas in his eyes and stars weaved in his hair. He wore the planets and the Sun as boots.

"Time? Time, what is going on?" Vanity asked through a rasp of breath. Time looked at him with vibrant eyes as he snapped his fingers.

Vanity found himself sitting in a living room with the no figure man who snapped his fingers again and a man appeared. He looked to be Saturn with a orange body and an outfit of rings around his body. He had a platter in his hand that he bent down and Time poured two cups of tea and gave the other to Vanity who thanked him.

"Vanity, you appeared to have a nightmare." Time's voice came from everywhere. There was simply no running away from this powerful God that worked side-by-side with The Creator. "Being in an human vessel you have gained humanity as well as other emotions. You expressed fear through your usual calm dreams."

"Fear? What kind of fear would I have?" Vanity mumbled as he drank the tea. It was Moonflower Tea. The flower could only be found at the core of the Moon which Time was given many times by his child; the Moon.

"Fear of failing." Time revealed, "but through analyzing your dream it appeared that someone was watching it with you."

"Gluttony."

"Yes, Gluttony. He has not been awaken, but all his life he has been connected to his past. Weird dreams plague his mind and his appetite has not stilled."

Vanity laughed at Time's joke, "I would assume he hadn't taken a break. He's such a pig."

"As always, do you need me to find his location for you sins?" Time asked as a women appeared on his command, she created an orb and placed it in front of Time who spreaded out the magic creating a map of Europe.

"Sure! Where do suspect he is?" Francis leant over the map and Time hummed as he hovered his hand over the area trying to find waves of distress.

"Here or here." Time pressed a spot in Austria and another in Denmark. "There are magic senses in Austria, but in Denmark I sense just a sin. You could go either way and you might find a sin."

Vanity frowned, "The key word is might."

"Don't worry." Time assured, "I'm sure all the sins will soon be in your possession. There is no long poles that will kill you all. That is merely an imagination you had over fear of losing."

"Thank you Time, you are a complete life saver." Vanity smirked as he stood up. "Do you know when the meeting of the Heavenly Temple will start?" he then asked and Time hummed.

Venus had created a list from thin air and he shook it out before pointing to something written on it. "Oh, no kidding V." Time said sarcastically, but he was thumped on the back of the head by the planet with a glare.

"So the meeting is after the Kingdoms rise. I can't wait to see your new vessels, I took part in creating them to fit your every needs." Time chimed walking over to Vanity and pulled him down by the front of his shirt and kissed his forehead lightly.

Vanity's eyes went white and he awoke with a gasp. He touched his face and groped the area around himself until he accidently grabbed ahold of Sloth's ass making him jolt awake.

Vanity was slapped across the face by groggy the Sin and Gilbert settled back down in the covers with a smile on his face.

Francis glared at Gilbert and went back to bed with a red cheek.

 **. . .**

When morning arrived the Sins found themselves in the dining hall munching on a few pastries Lovino set out for them. "So, you're telling me that Time visited you to stop a nightmare. That God gets in the way of everything." Wrath grumbled, his arm thrown casually over Lust's chair who had a bagel sticking out of his mouth

"And you saw Gluttony?" Sloth exclaimed in mid pour of his morning coffee.

"Yes, Time told me he felt a Sin up in Denmark. We must leave at once and retrieve this Sin at any cost." Francis jumped up and Feliciano followed him with an muffled agreement.

"Fine, if that's the next we leave I have no protest." Ludwig got up from his chair and his arm went back around Feliciano who didn't even seem to notice.

Gilbert, however, did. We remembered that Lust and Wrath were always locked at the arms. When townspeople would paint picture of the couple they were always connected by something, even if it meant a sliver of string. They were known as The Connected.

The Sins went to the front of the office where Antonio sat with a bright smile, "See you guys later, come back as soon as you can!"

Feliciano waved blowing a multitude of air kisses and Francis gave the Demigod the middle finger before walking out casually hearing Antonio roar with laughter.

The Sins took on walking, they found it much easier than going by those horrible convertibles that stunk up their kingdom.

"Wrath, where are we?" Lust asked as he looked at the town. It looked familiar to Ludwig, but he couldn't remember why.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

Gilbert whirled around seeing Monika and Ludwig seemed to tense. Feliciano sensed the mood of the group and looked over his shoulder making the jewels on his circlet clink.

There was a women coming close to them and she spoke of Wrath's vessel like a dear friend. She wasn't pretty nor was she ugly, she was just not Feliciano's description of a women. In his kingdom every girl wore nice dresses and had long hair they tied up in buns. Jewelry was always on their skin and they showed no years of work.

However, this Monika had short blonde hair and was she wearing cargo pants and a tank top?! Didn't this woman have any decency to not wear something showed her arms.

On the other side of the party, Monika was pissed. The man in front of her keeping her from giving Ludwig a piece of her mind was beautiful. Short auburn hair silky and shiny, thigh muscles that looked to have years of training, even his outfit fitting him well in any place.

"Who are you?" Feliciano asked.

"Who are you?" Monika countered back.

Feliciano raised a well-trimmed brow and lifted his nose to sky, "Queen Lust of the Purple Kingdom."

Monika kneed the man in the crotch and Francis let out a surprise gasp as he watched his dear baby Lust crumple to the ground. He sprinted over cradling the Sin who let out a high pitch growl.

"Kill her, kill her Wrath." Lust eyes glowed lavender and Ludwig soon straighten out his eyes turning in a misty lavender.

Gilbert let out a yell and grabbed Monika before she could be lashed by the sword. Of course Feliciano would use his power. He had no weapon, but he had the power to control other's minds.

"Stop it Lust!" Francis slapped Feliciano across the face and the power line cut off making Ludwig get out of the spell.

Ludwig rubbed his head looking at Gilbert who was holding Monika away from the hilt of his sword. "I'm sorry, excuse him." Ludwig murmured sheathing his sword.

"Is this the woman you have been cheating on me for years?!" Monika snapped.

"We talked about this!" Ludwig yelled back, "You loved my vessel, I am Wrath the King of the Purple Kingdom. You should be beheaded for your actions today!"

"You are making no sense!" Monika roared.

"Shut it!" Feliciano hissed as he crawled back up to his stance and strutted over to Monika standing in between them. Monika went to hit him again, but she felt her hand hit something hard and she noticed that around the God was a bubble. "Leave, now, I know you feel sorrowful of Ludwig's actions, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

Monika then pushed and Feliciano let out a gasp as from the force moved him and the shield he made around him. He fell backwards and down the hill behind them. Francis pulled his sword out and slammed it in the ground before launching himself in the air after Feliciano who was being protected by the shield around his body and he bounced off the wooded and thorny area of the forest he was falling deeper into.

Gilbert brushed her shoulder, "I thought you were good." he whispered as he never made eye contact, "But mark my word. Next time you stand in front of a sword I won't stop who is holding it."

With that news Gilbert launched himself off the cliff with Ludwig following, never sparing her glance. Monika glared and stalked away with a slight smile on her face.

Feliciano however was falling with his voice ringing in the shield as he grunted and groaned from slamming off the floor, but he finally reached the bottom and his bubble popped. He laid in the tall green grass until he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Lust?" Francis questioned as he looked for any injury, but Feliciano seemed fine with a few cuts and bruises.

Ludwig and Gilbert joined them and Feliciano didn't even seem hesitant before hugging Ludwig tightly whispering for him not to leave.

"Where are we?" Gilbert asked as he surveyed the area that was grown with tall trees and the grass reached their knees.

Ludwig picked up Feliciano bridal style and turned around with a confused look. "Let's start walking, we can't stay here for the night." he reminded the group and Gilbert groaned.

"But Luddy, my feet hurt."

"Suck it up buttercup." Francis flashed him a bright smile and Feliciano giggled behind his hand.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and started walking, "Suck it." he told them both.

The forest just seemed to get deeper and Ludwig was starting to worry since the trees now covered the sky. The only light source was the little glowing wisps that circled their bodies, especially Francis's.

Gilbert lowered his head and sighed deeply, but he was cut off by slamming into something. When he whipped his head up he saw nothing, no tree, no pole, just nothing. With a shaky hand he touched in front of him in before him was a force field.

"This is weird. . ." Ludwig trailed off as he banged on the force field.

Francis seeing the oddity backed up and went to slam his shoulder into the force field, but he actually went through.

Gilbert let out a gasp as he watched Francis fumble and land in the tall grass on the other side. "Francis!" he called, "Are you alright?"

A pale hand appeared from the grass, "I'm alright."

After seeing that Ludwig could not make it through and neither could Feliciano they decided on staying in the area for camp. Francis showed his capability to go through freely and soon Wrath ordered him to go search the area the field protected.

Francis didn't like the idea, but he listened to Wrath and found himself walking through a curling area of wooded area. Flowers seemed to glow in some kind of fairy-tale kind of way and the leaves that fell stayed their honey golden color.

The small pathway lead to a little cabin with a ring of glowing flowers around it and tall golden trees that didn't cover the bright sky. Sitting in the front yard were two young boys who looked towards Francis when they heard his footsteps.

"Hey little boys," Francis crouched down in front of them, "Do you live here?" he questioned.

The blue eyed boy stared him for a long while until he opened his mouth, "Yes, Vanity, King of the Red Kingdom."

Both young boys turned into teenagers with the blue eyed boy and sunny blonde hair becoming a broad chested boy and the younger beside him with shoulder length blonde hair and violet eyes glared at him grabbing his arms.

"Wait till we show this to mother," The violet eyed boy giggled.

"Oh how mother will be pleased!" The blue eyed boy responded back tightening around Francis's shoulder and lifted him the air.

They pushed and they pulled the powerful God until he was finally pushed into the cabin and the door was shut and locked behind him. He let out a panicked breath and started banging on the door hoping someone could hear him before the footsteps could reach his vessel.

In all honesty Vanity was screwed.


End file.
